The Iceberg Lounge
The Iceberg Lounge, formerly known as The Sirens, is a nightclub that is located somewhere in Gotham City. It was once run by Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan, but was later bought by Oswald Cobblepot and remade into The Iceberg Lounge. History As Sirens Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan set up the club together as part the Cobblepot crime family, which became a success. Barbara's acquaintance Oswald Cobblepot turned up at the bar with Tabitha's former business partner and lover Butch Gilzean to talk about a proposition Oswald presented in which he would provide protection to the club, however Barbara turned it down. Oswald then asked the pair of them to put out the word that he would pay a million dollars for Fish Mooney: Alive or Dead. Later on, a mobster named Boris and his two underlings arrived at the bar, saying that the nightclub is on their territory. Although Boris hits Barbara, she initially feigns distress before letting out an insane laugh. Tabitha murders the two underlings with a knife, and Barbara brutally beats Boris. Believing Oswald sent them, he arrives with Butch and denies any involvement. They deduce Butch was responsible as he hoped the threat of the men would sent Tabitha back to him. Frustrated, Oswald ended Boris' life with a bullet to the head. The following day Barbara's former fiancé, Jim Gordon, arrives at the bar to ask about the location of Selina Kyle. After trying to play mind games with Jim, Barbara eventually points him in the location of an old bank. Hypnotist Jervis Tetch became employed at the nightclub and carried out his own show which involved his skills in hypnotism which he demonstrated on a doctor. Barbara was impressed with the act, and the following evening got Tetch to try it on her. He got Barbara to fall madly in love with him, but upon rejecting her advances she held a glass at his throat, which prompted Tabitha to stop her causing further harm, much to Tetch's amusement. Gordon arrived at the bar to meet Tetch (who was his client) to demand why Tetch's sister, Alice, doesn't want to see him. Tetch lured Gordon onto the roof and put him under a hypnotic state and made an attempt to force Gordon to commit suicide, but this was scuppered by the arrival of Alice who shot at her brother and forced him to flee. After Oswald Cobblepot became the mayor of Gotham City, his victory party was held at the Sirens. However, drama began to soak up quickly at the club when Edward Nygma and Victor Zsasz forced Butch Gilzean to attempt to kill Penguin while wearing a mask of the Red Hood Gang, via threaten to kill Tabitha. However, it turns out that was a setup as there were no bullets and Butch was exposed as being the benefactor of the Red Hood Gang. After Penguin vowed to kill Butch for what he had done, Tabitha escaped her captors allowing Butch to escape as well but not before he nearly chocked Nygma to death. Downfall After Nygma formed an alliance with Butch, Barbara, & Tabitha to kill Penguin & take control of his criminal empire, Barbara became the Queen of Gotham and the club became her base of operations. When Barbara once again teamed up with Ed to take down The Court of Owls, she had a fallout with Butch & Tabitha as Nygma cut Tabitha's hand off and exposed Butch to Penguin as the benefactor of the Red Hood Gang. During the Tetch Incident, this would all lead to Barbara's death, Penguin's return as the kingpin of Gotham, and the downfall of The Sirens club. As The Iceberg Lounge Origin Thinking forward on the future of his criminal empire, Oswald Cobblepot planned to open a new nightclub, which he dubbed the Iceberg Lounge and unveils the plans to Ivy Pepper. He also plans to display his former ally/second-in-command Edward Nygma, who had been cryogenically frozen by Victor Fries, as a reminder to Oswald to not let love get in the way of his emotions again. Opening Night It turns out that Penguin had bought The Sirens from Tabitha Galavan. Using a frozen Edward Nygma as a centerpiece with the cover-up that he was frozen due to a brain disease, Cobblepot promoted the club to the assembled press where James Gordon appeared and tricked him into luring Merton and his gang to the Iceberg Lounge. During opening night, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth speak to Cobblepot about his new license of crime while Selina Kyle and Tabatha give in to Victor Zsasz's offer to work for Penguin. While Bruce went to speak to Selina on the roof, Merton and his gang snuck through to the kitchen only to be caught by surprise by Cobblepot and his minions. Alfred went to the roof to notify Bruce what happened downstairs. With Merton's group apprehended by Cobblepot's men, Bruce and Cobblepot discussed on what to do with them. Ivy Pepper turned off all the lights, betraying Oswald, resulting in conflict as James Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrived. While Cobblepot was hit by a fear gas, Merton and his gang were defeated by Gordon, Bullock, Bruce, Alfred, Zsasz, and Tabitha while Grady escaped. Staff As Sirens *Barbara Kean (co-owner; formerly) *Tabitha Galavan (co-owner; formerly) *Oswald Cobblepot (land owner; formerly) As Iceberg Lounge *Oswald Cobblepot (owner) Known performers *Jervis Tetch (hypnotist; formerly) *Edward Nygma (against his own will; permanently) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * }} Notes *In the comics, the Iceberg Lounge is a upscale nightclub which serves as a legitimate business front to the Penguin's criminal activities. It was introduced in Detective Comics #683 in 1995. *The name of the Sirens Club is most likely a reference to the comic book Gotham City Sirens which focuses on the titular team of Batman villainesses including Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. References Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics